Losing You
by keriababe2010
Summary: Losing her would destroy him. He had to make her understand, he knew who it was. It had always been her. Always.


**A/N: So, I'm trying something new here. Usually, all I write are SessKag stories, but here I am writing an InuKag story. Le gasp! Despite my love for Sesshoumaru, I also adore the puppy-boy, and I wanted to write an InuKag story for once. I hope I managed not to screw it up. Enjoy!**

Losing You

She walked away. He couldn't believe it. She didn't even respond to him. She just _walked away._ He wanted to place the blame all on her but he knew he couldn't. He knew the rift in their relationship was caused by him and him only. All she ever wanted to do was love him, and he just walked all over that. Hurt her over and over again with his harsh words and resentful criticisms of her, but most of all, his indecisiveness. He couldn't decide what she was to him. He knew that she was special to him. She was one of the few people to ever accept him and didn't try to change him. But, as much as he knew he loved her, he still loved Kikyo. After all, she was the first woman he ever loved. His heart was torn and that division caused him to do and say things he did not quite mean.

But, despite everything, he always thought she'd continue to be by his side for everything. His heart clenched as he realized he could lose her for good this time. How could he have let this happen? He had to try to go and get her back. She couldn't leave him. He had to make her see, make her understand. He's finally figured it out. Losing her would destroy him. While Kikyo occupied a spot in his heart that would always remember the first love he ever had, Kagome owned him, heart and soul. He couldn't live without her. She's his rock, his salvation. He needed her; he had to go get her.

Kagome was wandering through the village they were currently staying in, lost in her thoughts. She needed to get away from everything, especially Inuyasha, for a while. After he berated her and was condescending to her yet again, she had had enough. She didn't know if she could take much more of this.

She loved him deeply, but, right now, it didn't feel like it was enough to keep her here, especially since she didn't know if her love was returned. She was tired of being constantly reminded of how she wasn't like Kikyo or she wasn't as good as Kikyo. She wasn't Kikyo! She was Higurashi Kagome and she was no one's second best. If he couldn't decide who was first in his heart, then she was going to have to relinquish her place by his side.

She just couldn't take it anymore. It would be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do, and her heart would hurt over the loss for some time, but she had to do what was best for herself. She was abruptly thrust out of her thoughts as a red blur passed her line of vision and stood directly in front of her.

She blinked, surprised. "Inuyasha?"

He looked at her somberly. "Could we go somewhere and talk?"

"Uh, sure." She said, not quite sure what he could want.

He grabbed her hand and led her to a secluded spot in the village. He sat down in the grass and motioned for her to sit next to him. As she sat, he turned to her and started to speak.

"Kagome, I know there's been a lot that's been going on between us, and our relationship is not what it used to be. I know that it's my fault and that I've hurt you a lot. For that, first, I want to say I'm sorry."

She smiled a soft, heartbreaking smile at him. "Apology accepted. I get it, Inuyasha, I really do. And, although, the actual words themselves hurt, I know that there was no real meaning behind them. Your heart is torn and confused. I know that I am a pretty brutal reminder of your past, a reminder of what you once had and were denied. So, really, it's okay, Inuyasha."

He stared at her for a long minute after she spoke, realizing with a sudden burst of clarity that this beautiful, unique woman, Kagome and not Kikyo, was meant for him, and was who he loved with his entire being. She had a soul that could brighten the darkest hearts, and that was what he loved most about her.

He smiled back at her. "Thank you, Kagome. And not just for your forgiveness. For accepting me, for loving me just as I am. I know that I've been an idiot, but it's finally clear to me who I love. Who I've always loved, but have been too dense to realize it."

Kagome stared up at him, eyes bright with tears, barely breathing. She didn't want to get her hopes up, only to have her heart crushed, but his words were giving her hope. Maybe she'd finally get her heart's desire. _Please, oh please, let this be real!_

"It's you, Kagome. It's always been you." Inuyasha said softly. The tears she had been holding back started to fall as she smiled brilliantly at him and proceeded to hug him for all he was worth.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. So very, very much."

He pulled her closer to him as their lips met in a passionate but sweet kiss, and for the first time, the future looked bright for the couple as a love that was fated to be was finally realized.

**A/N: Whew! And there we go, my first InuKag fic. This story was heavily inspired from Papa Roach's **_**Wish You Never Met Me**_** and it was not going to have a happy ending at first. But, then again, I love happy endings, and I had to give these two a happy ending.**


End file.
